The Ghostly Hero
by Oberon1211
Summary: I searched for ghost rider stories and came up with only two of them for this subject, so I made my own with a little twist. (OC X Mina)
1. Chapter 1 Interesting Beginnings

"Talking" Normal

 _ **"Talking"**_ Transformed

 _ **"TALKING"**_ **Ghost Rider Speaking**

* * *

(My POV)

Finally, after 3 months of test taking and health records filed, I'm finally able to attend this U.A high school. Of course learning how to find a way to earn cash was kind of hard but at least I somehow managed. My whole life changed so much it's hard to believe that I'm from a different world. **(Yes ladies and gentlemen, I'm not from this world. I'm actually from yours. I would read fan fictions just like this one and dream of what powers I would want from this show as well. Probably eating a delicious snack at the computer or on your phone at school.)** Who would have guessed that waking up in an ally way in my cloths would have happened when I could have sworn I was sleeping in bed waiting to finish my school year of with a bang. Anyways here I am walking towards the school when I see Izuku Midoriya falling over **. (Yea I was kind of shocked to figure out that I was in one of my favorite anime's My Hero Academia.)** I'm about to help him when I see a girl save him by making him float. I try to remember her name but I can't seem to remember it so I decide to focus on the exam instead. So I head inside to see the orientation. I get bored really fast so I just ignore everything. I look around the room and see a lot of interesting people. But none are like my acquired quirk. **(Don't worry. I'll tell you what it is in due time.)** 30 minutes later, everyone seems to be filing out so I better start and head to where I need to go. I look at my card for me to head towards the practical exam location. I start to head off in the direction that I need to go and decide to not use the full aspects of my quirk. Just parts of it. I arrive at the location and see that most are preparing for the fight that is to come. I see Midoriya freaking out due to the pressure so I decide to introduce myself.

"Hey, are you felling ok?" I ask

"Waaaaa… oh sorry about that. Yea I'm good."

"What's your name kid?"

"Iz-Izuku Mi-Midoriya"

"Well Izuku…want to know a secret technique on how to become less nervous and more confident?" I ask him with a smirk.

"Really!? Sure anything that could help would be nice."

"Ok, you see that girl over there?" I say as I point towards the girl that saved him earlier.

"Uh yeah, she saved me earlier." He says with a small smile.

"Ok what I want you to do is picture her in her underwear." I barely hold in my laughter when he starts to blush and stutter.

"whawhawhawhat!?" he says

"HAHAHAHAHA. Relax, I was just kidding. But that helped you get out of that funk Hugh?" I say with a knowing smile.

"AAAANNNNDDDD START!" Present Mic screams.

Using my fire under my feet and hands I launch myself into the air and into the city. **(Think of the human torch when he flies except I'm not completely on fire. Or maybe that one fire lord from Avatar: the last air bender.)** Everyone stares at me as I rocket into the city in awe and confusion.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Follow that rocket boy. Fight, win, PLUS ULTRA!"

* * *

Fighting the robots were easy. Finding all of the tree pointers was simple enough. I at least saved one of them to study the tech and engine of it.

(Teachers POV)

"Seems we have a good group of students this semester is it not."

"Yes especially the one flying everywhere. What was his name again?"

"Justin Blaze he calls himself. He says he's from America, but there are hardly any transcripts on him. It says he had to take every test and exam in the three months he arrived here."

"Indeed? Well we will just have to keep an eye on him."

(My POV)

Of course hearing someone in need of help would always be my top priority. That one grape looking guy was just constantly crying so I left right after that one. And then I saw it. The largest robot I have ever seen in my life. I would have thought that these would have existed in like power rangers or something like that but no. to be honest I actually froze in fear for a few seconds. But then I hear that girl crying out in pain and my mind snaps back into action. Flying towards her I use as much strength as possible to lift the slab of concrete over my head so she can get out. Once I see here a few feet away I twist my body and toss it at the robot. Unfortunately it barely made a dent, so I decided to make a tactical retreat. I tried to fly away but all that came out was smoke. I start to run when someone behind me launches into the air and punches the robot away, destroying it in the process. I look up and see that it was Midoria. I try to use my flames but not using my quirk all the way instead of using it in this human form always makes it burn through my stamina faster. Luckily the girl I saved, saved him. I finally relax and head towards the exit. Can't wait to see my score.

* * *

 **(ONE TIME SKIP LATER!)**

I look up Izuku on a phone book and found his address. Going to his house I ring his doorbell. A minute later him mom answers the door.

"Oh hello there. Can I help you?"

"Uh yea, is this the home of Izuku Midoria?"

"Yes it is."

"He saved my life during the exam and I couldn't help but notice his abilities are a bit too powerful for him to effectively use. I came here to thank him and to also offer my assistance."

"Oh yes. It was quite the shock on how he gained his quirk. Anyways he's at the beach with his trainer."

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

I travel to the beach and see him talking to all might.

"I like an egg in a microwave." Izuku says

"What's like an egg in a microwave?" I ask

They jump in slight fear and izuku starts to pale.

"Uuummm"

"It's about controlling your powers right? I had trouble too until I thought of a good solution."

They start to calm down but all might looks interested in what I have to say.

"I imagine my power as a bon fire and my body like a marshmallow. Since yours is somewhat the same concept but with a microwave, maybe think of yourself as taiyaki instead of an egg. The power of a microwave heats it up evenly. So maybe if you use your power throughout your body instead of places when you need it, it will be more effective."

They look at me in shock and just stare at me.

"Well I just came to say thanks for saving me at the exam and I though id repay you by helping you out. I hope to see you at school." And I start to walk away.

 **(ANOTHER TIME SKIP LATER!)**

* * *

Well I did fine. 30 villain points and 50 Rescue Points. I was placed in homeroom 1-A so I know just how I want to enter. I see the teacher slithering on his way here so I got to hurry fast. I activate my quirk at 75 %. My skin starts to peel off of my bones while the flames grow around me. **(Yea that's right, I'm the Ghost Rider in this fanfic. Of course I'm still working on the quirk name so I'll leave it at that. Also I get my motorcycle later on so don't worry about that.)** I manipulate my flames to entice fear and that icy dread of death. My flames turn a Dark Golden Yellow and Tar Black while my eye sockets hold an eternal emerald flame in this form. My transformation is complete and I put my hand upon the door willing my hands not to melt nor heat up the metal.

(Izuku's POV)

I was trying to calm down with all the attention I was getting when all of a sudden it got colder. So cold that I was actually seeing my breath and yet there was no ice around. Fear was next, I know this personally, but it was different somehow. I look around and see that everyone is affected by this, even Katsuki. I hear the door open and slowly turn around as to see who it is. But all I saw were the flames of eternal death. I knew I was going to die someday, but I didn't think it was now. He looks around the room and slowly opens his mouth.

" _ **I saw the teacher slithering towards us. I would suggest we all take our seats as to not upset him when he arrives."**_ His voice demands in its ethereal tone. He goes to sit down and his flames turn into a warm orange and yellow until it finally stops and shows his skin starting to grow back and I'm shocked to see it was Justin who became that.

(My POV)

I decide to sit near a pink skinned girl. Not sure of her name yet but she looked kind of cute in that alien kind of way. Any ways the teacher comes in and looks around.

"Well it seems all of you are taking this seriously. Everyone come grab a suit and meet me at the field."

I grab one and head towards the restroom to go put in on. As I finish putting it on, I head to the field. Everyone is in a line and it looks like he's explaining why we're taking a quirk assessment test.

"Justin, you finished first at the top of the practical exam, right? In Junior High, what was your best result for the softball throw?" he asks

"It was about 80 meters, although I did sprain my shoulder after that through." I stated

"Then try doing it with your quirk. You can do anything you can think of as long as you stay in the circle." He says

I close my eyes and focus on my power. My skin starts to burn off once again and my fire becomes its orange yellow. I focus on all of the anger and hate I have within me and my flames turn into a blood crimson red and my eye sockets made the flames within them non-existent. I pull back with all of my strength and exclaimed _**"HELL FIRE TOSS!"**_ as I throw it. It goes flying into the air and disappearing in the distance.

The teacher looks at his phone as he's talking to the class. "Know your maximum effort first. That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero." He shows the number on his phone and it says 10 km.

Everyone seems excited to try it out until he says that hell expel whoever comes in last place. Anyways the tests continue on as normal. For the 50 m dash I took of my shoes and gathered enough explosive fire power in both my hands and feet to launch me forward. My time was .957 seconds. The grip test I broke the machine but the last number was over 9,000. Long jump I just flew like that blond guy just with a continuous stream of fire instead of short explosions and accidentally turning the sand into glass. The rest of the tests went without a hitch since in this form I don't have lungs or muscles so they don't bother me for stamina. I just had to lower the temperature to about room temperature so the others aren't bothered. After the day is done and everyone heads home I walk alongside Izuku and a boy named Iida. The girl who saved Izuku who I learned during the test was named Ochaco runs up to us and decides to follow us.

"Hey, do you guys know where I can buy a motorcycle around here?" I ask

"There should be one around this area. Would you like help in finding it" Iida asks

"No thanks, but thanks anyways. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I say

I walk away and look around until I see the motorcycles. I look at them very carefully with a critical eye. All of them look futuristic and advanced.

"Hello there, welcome to Hot Rod Wheels. How can I help you today?"

We both try to find a motorcycle that suits me but none of them seem to work out for me. That is until I saw one in the very back. Covered in rust and an engine missing was a Yamaha VMAX.

"This is it. This is the one." I say with conviction

"Are you sure sir, this is a very rare motorcycle and the parts to fix it is extremely expensive." He says nervously

"How much?" I ask

"About 500,000 yen." He states

"I'll take it. If you can make the paint a chard looking black fit it with the best engine you can and put tires that are fire proof, that would be even better and I'll pay it all in cash when it's done." I say as I look at him as his mouth reaches the floor.

"Of course, sir. Everything should be done in about 12 hours or so."

"Really, that fast?!"

"When you can move as fast as I can and have certain connections, anything is possible."

"Great, thank you. I'll pick it up around 8 tomorrow." I say as I leave the store.

 **(ONE 12 HOUR TIMESKIP LATER!)**

"Here you go sir. That will be 750,000 yen"

"Here you go." I say as I give him the wad of cash. "thanks again."

"Your welcome." He says as he walks back into his shop.

As I start it up I transform into my Ghost Rider Form. I had let my flames cover the bike, transforming it to make it even faster and even more demonic. I drive towards the school for a while and park it in the street. I deform afterwards and watch as my motorcycle goes back to what it looked like originally. As I go to each class and eat my lunch throughout the day, we finally arrive to the Hero Basic Training class.

" **I AM HERE … WALKING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON**." All Might exclaims.

Everyone is in awe but I bust out laughing. I literally fall to the floor and as I control myself I see everyone glaring at me.

"I'm sorry if it seemed like I was being rude but that was the most dramatic and ridiculous entrance I have ever heard and seen in my entire life."

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN**!?"

"here I'll show you, have a seat at where I am so you can see where I'm coming from." I say as I walk out the door. I turn around and take a large deep breath and make my voice as manly as possible.

"I AM HERE … WALKING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON."

3 seconds pass by and then I hear someone snicker. That sends everyone of and they all laugh at me.

"See, I told you it was funny. Anyways sorry for interrupting you All Might."

" **No problem at all. anyways let's start this lesson with COMBAT TRAINIG! AND to go along with this training exercise IS THIS. COSTUMES made based on your quirk registration and ideas you sent. ONCE YOUR DONE GETTING DRESSED, MEET AT GROUND BETA**."

"Yes Sir." Everyone shouts

I grab my suit and head towards the locker rooms so I can put them on. I place my suit on and look in a full body mirror seeing if it was good or not.. I activate my quirk and see that the suit really works well with my transformation. **(By the way I look just like the Ghost Rider in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D except I'm wearing fingerless gloves and black leather boots.)**

I whistle for my motorcycle and it comes to me already transformed. I get on it and started driving towards the tunnel. Using my Thermal Vision to see if everyone is there, and they were, I slowly move forward on my bike to make the best entrance ever.

(Izuku's POV)

As everyone is comparing their suits to others I hear an engine in the tunnel. Everyone turns to it and sees an orange light coming closer. As it hits the light we see a flaming motorcycle. As it stops we see Justin getting of it and showing off his simple yet cool outfit. He lets his flames die out and we see the motorcycle do the same.

"That was AMAZING. How do you transform the bike and what exactly is your quirk?

"Well it called [Quirk:The Flames of Emotions: Depending on what emotion he wants to express he can use his flames to affect others. Side effects are that he transforms into a skeletal humanoid to avoid damage to his own body.] Of course, having said flames has given me a second skill and has an ultimate attack but it's extremely dangerous and can only be activated in places with large amounts of villainy."

"Really what's the other skill?" Ochaco asks.

"I became part empath." I say.

"ALRIGHT since Justin arrived late he will be a single member team and will be the Villan, He will be facing Team C which consists of Momo and Mineta."

"Alright, may the best group win." I say as I reach my hand towards them.

"To you as well Justin." Momo says as she shakes my hand.

"Hey just out of curiosity, and I apologize if I offend you in any way, but why did you make your costume so…so… revealing?" I say with a light blush covering my face as I try to focus on her eyes.

"Oh, in order to create some large items, I need as much skin as possible to create them." She says with a blush as well.

"Ah, I see. Well I guess we should watch the other matches until it's our turn." I say as I turn around and head towards the viewing room.

(My POV)

Watching the matches were entertaining but then it was our turn. I head inside and look around until I found my weapon. Waiting until we start I transform and summon flaming minions with a multitude of colors. One was Navy Blue, one was a Brown like Orange, one was a Dark Golden Yellow and lastly was Crimson Red.

" _ **Sadness, you'll be on the bottom floor. Create walls for defense but make sure that the flames don't burn them, were trying to incapacitate them but not to the point of finishing them off. Just until they claim to give up or become unconscious. Sloth second floor and do the same thing but make it so that there sleepy, not to the point that they don't care. Fear, you can take the third floor and create traps but don't kill them by heart attacks from fear. Just until they fall unconscious or give up. Rage, fourth floor is yours and do the same as fear but not to the extreme's. You all will personally wait at the stairs. Have a riddle for them to solve and if they solve it let them through."**_ They all look like me except that they are flames instead of bones on fire. They all exit the room and I sit on the floor to meditate. If they defeat them then they return to me and I get a little strength back.

(Momo's POV)

I honestly don't know what it is about Justin, but he intrigues me. He's like a puzzle I have yet to solve.

" **HEROES START."** All Might Yells through the speakers

I look at my partner and motion him to follow me. We open the door and see the hall way lit in blue flames. We tread carefully until we reach a wall made of flames.

"Now what do we do?" Mineta asks me.

"I don't know, I can't make water." I slowly walk closer and realized one crucial fact. "There's no heat from them" I say as I reach out to them. A flicker of flame hits my palm and I start to feel sad. My doubts of being useful coming to the forefront of my mind but I push it away.

"Wait didn't he say earlier that his quirk can make his flames have an emotion that can affect us?" Mineta asks and I stand there a little shocked that he came up with that.

"Your right, and I felt sad for a brief moment so this must be a wall of sadness. I think we have to go through them." I state.

"Are you sure we won't get burned?" he asks fearfully.

"I'm sure of it."

I walk through the flames and fall to the floor due to feeling so much sadness at once. But I know I can't give up so I stand up and walk on towards the stairs. I hear Mineta balling his eyes out so I hit him on the head to knock him out for a moment and start to drag him towards the stairs. When we arrive, I see a flaming person so I make a sword and aim it at him. He just stands there and looks into my eyes.

" _ **You have overcome your sadness to achieve your goals… congratulations. If you wish to continue you must solve my riddle. Fail to solve it and I attack. Answer correctly and I let you pass."**_

I raise my eyebrow at this. No villain would really do this but putting me and Mineta through so much sadness was kind of cruel.

"Alright then, speak your riddle."

" _ **What costs nothing, but is worth everything? Weighs nothing, but can last a lifetime? That one person cannot own, but two or more can share?"**_

I think for a while until it hits me

"Friendship." I state with a smile.

His fire dims as he smiles as well. _**"Through troubled times when you are sad, speak with your friends so they may help share your burden."**_ He says as he disappears. I wake up mineta and we continue up the stairs. Searching each room, we come across another wall except the color was a brownish orange.

"Don't worry Momo, I won't let your sexy body become harmed by this flame." He says as he runs through it. The next thing I know I hear a thump on the other side. Worried about my partner I run through them as well until I feel like my body just went through a marathon and my brain is making me feel tired. But knowing of my goal and wanting to finish this task I slowly get up and slap mineta awake. We continue to the stairs until we see another flaming being.

" _ **You have defeated the emotion of sloth. Well done."**_

"Do you have a riddle for us as well?"

" _ **Indeed, I do. What is the opposite of what I am. Dictators and businessmen have it but not need it. While students and children need it but not have it. What am I?"**_

I think on this as well but I can't tell what it is. Fortunately, Mineta seemed to get the answer before me.

"is it being sedulous?" he asks.

"… _**that is actually a better term than what I thought of but yes you are correct."**_ He says as he disappears.

We take on the other 2 aspects as well and we only have 2 minutes left.

"Man, this is actually pretty tough." Mineta says.

"I know but we can't give up now. We're almost there." I say so we reach the final door and open it to see Justin on the floor. We walk towards him but jump as the door closes and flames rise around all of us. I can actually feel the heat from these so I know it's real.

" _ **Congratulations on making it towards me. Sadly, I don't fight women since it goes against my moral codes. However, it doesn't mean I don't know a way to incapacitate you. So, you either give up now or I'll make you."**_ He says to me.

"I surrender." Mineta says as he falls to the floor bowing to him in a surrender pose.

"MINETA!" I say shocked and angry. I watch Justin wrap him up from head to toe as if he was a hog on thanksgiving.

" _ **Now what about you?"**_ he asks

"I will never surrender." I state proudly as I raise my sword and create a shield.

" _ **Very well then."**_ He says and then turns his fire bright red with pink as well. He walks slowly towards me and for some reason I back up until I hit the wall. He raises his hands and fires his flames right at my stomach.

(My POV)

Personally, I feel bad for using these flames but it's the only way to incapacitate a woman without hurting them. As the flames hit her she screams in ecstasy as she experiences release over and over again. Lust and passion. The flames that I have used I use hardly ever since there really isn't a time or place to use it. She falls on the floor eyes rolled over and tongue hanging out. I walk to her and use my normal flames to heat up her cloths to remove her release. I wrap her up and look to the camera.

 **"Villains WINS"** All Might says

I deform and head out the building. As I reach the video room for our review I wait patiently until the other 2 arrive. I see them arrive after being reawaken and Momo starts to become red in the face whether it be from embarrassment or anger I don't care.

"ALRIGHT everyone did a great job today. Put your suits away and prepare for tomorrow." He says as he runs away. I transform without my flames and turn around as Momo uses a bow staff to hit my face. my head spins around my body 10 times before I stop it. I turn it facing the right way and then fix my jaw since she dislocated it. I then deformed so that I could speak normally.

"I'm guessing your upset about what I did to you. I rather not give you third degree burns and my flames would melt anything you could create just as fast as you could make them. I told you I don't fight women but that it didn't mean that I wouldn't incapacitate you. I apologize if it was unethical but I had to use it to win."

I walk away while looking at what our next class is and freeze on the spot. Everyone notices and becomes worried due to me normally being calm and collected.

"Justin are you ok?" Mina asks me.

"No… no I'm not. This situation that were in can't be possible. For years I have been facing this trial that will be ahead of us and yet I have failed constantly over and over again. I fear for us all." I say in fear and despair.

"What… what is it? Ochaco asks fearfully.

I slowly turn around and raise my schedule for everyone to see.

"… Algebra." I say in a calm tone.

When I say that everyone faceplants and scream "Such a simple subject"

 **(Next time on My Hero Academia, we go to Universal Studios and fight bad guys…wait it's not Universal Studios? Then why is Sandra Bullock from Alfonso Cuaron's Gravity here? ... She isn't and she's a hero named 13. Ok, somebody call my agent and tell them I want the guy who writes my scripts fired because obviously they did a terrible job with researching the proper information.)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Highway to Hell

**(Alright, listen up. Apparently I forgot about the whole news people fiasco and election in my description for this episode so let's start off with that.)**

" **Talking" in control**

" _ **TALKING**_ **" Ghost Rider in control**

' _Thinking'_ in mind

It was a beautiful morning out today. About a day has passed by after our combat training exercise. ( **This is crazy! How are they able to do this all within the confine of three days? Or was it two? Ah who cares**?) I'm driving along the school just like always when I see the news people asking for interviews. Sadly I had forgotten about this whole ordeal so decided to just get over with it.

"Excuse me sir, what can you tell me about your experience with All Might?"

I turn around to see the news woman and her camera crew surrounding me.

"Although it must be very difficult for him to transition from being a Pro Hero to a Teacher, I believe he is doing an outstanding job. His confidence and charisma is infectious to those who are constantly stressed in this environment and its remarkable how he is able to bring out the best in others. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to class." I say as I walk away.

I arrive in class and sit down so that I can be fully prepared.

(3rd person and my POV)

5 minutes in and Mr. Aizawa enters the room. "Alright everybody, good job on yesterday's combat training. I saw the videos and results."

I ignore him until he actually calls my name.

"Justin, though you didn't really commence in physical fighting, your use of flames was interesting. What exactly did you do in that situation?"

Everyone turns to me and I start to get a bit anxious.

"Well from the short few months that I have been here in this country, I figured out that most villains that heroes fight against are more physically challenging. So I wanted to show that you should never underestimate a villain who would toy with ones emotions and who would mentally challenge them." I say in a somewhat slow pace.

"… Well then that was very clever of you. Especially with the multitude of flames you used. Tell me what the different colors flames were for and how each one color was represented."

"The navy blue represented the emotion of sadness. Orange was Sloth, yellow was Fear, red was Rage, and pink was nbakslnsad."

"I'm sorry, what was that last one?" he asks

"I said that pink was afgnjajsad"

"(Sigh) say it again one more time. And this time speak up" he says a bit angrily

"Alright fine, pinks stands for either love or lust. I was able to set it so high that momo became unconscious." I say with a small blush.

"Interesting. Anyways, let's get down to homeroom business. Sorry about the late notice, but today, I'll have you…"

Everyone excluding me thinks 'take another special test?!'

"…decide on a class representative."

While everyone continues to shout about how they can be the best, I slowly start to release red and black flames. The emotions of rage and death silenced everyone instantly.

"If everyone would just be silent for a second and actually think about what they are signing up for, then they would realize that there are only 2 people qualified to do this. Iida and Momo are the only ones who should actually try and do this." I say as I open my eyes and turn my head around to look at the both of them.

I first look to momo in the eyes. "Momo, for her intelligence that has been proven already with her in depth analysis from our combat training" I say and watch her start to blush a little. I then look to Iida who is a bit shocked. "And I think Iida would fit this roll because of his strict habit of following the rules and wanting everyone to show their best to represent U.A."

I look around and see that there all slowly nodding their heads. "How you decide can either be voting for them or an old fashioned game of Rock, Paper, and Scissors. I personally don't care." I say as I lay my head on the table.

Anyways quick summary, lunch was delicious, news people came onto the school, everyone panics, I use my turquoise blue flames (Peace/Hope) to calm everyone down, and everything goes back to normal. What I didn't know is the class officers would still be elected.

I merely listened to the points of what they were and who was assigned to it. Not really focusing until the two came up to me directly.

"Justin, with your quick thinking and use of flames, we believe that you would be the perfect candidate for being our Sergeant at Arms!" Iida exclaims as he hands me a paper. I read it carefully and I see how it's like a mixture of referee and hall monitor.

"So let me get this straight, you want _me_ to fill in _this role_ so that I have to make sure that _15 year old teenagers_ with _near impossible quirks_ that can cause damage to both _the building and myself_ don't fight amongst themselves?!" I say slowly and in shock.

They look at each other in worry, then they look back to me.

"… Please?" Momo asks me. Im about to reply when I look into her eyes. They really look sincere in her attempt to convince me to do this. And what man can resist the puppy dog eye look? Its impossible.

"… (Sigh) Fine, I'll do it. On one condition." I say to them

"Yes of course. Anything you need and we will do our best to achieve it." Iida say which makes me grin. He really need to learn what the consequences are for saying things like that.

"Well even though I have rapid regeneration I'm my skeletal form, my jaw has been constantly sore. If Miss Yaoyorozu could very kindly apologies for striking me for no apparent reason and kiss it to make it feel better, it would be very much appreciated." I say with a smirk.

Jaws drop around the room and Momo is in shock with a dust of pink on her cheek.

"Can I do it?" Mina asks without thinking, and when everyone turns to her including myself in shock, her cheeks gain a little fuscia to them.

"While I do appreciate the intention mina, this is for Momo to do." I say with a blush of my own as I look back at her

I can see that she is going to refuse so I perform my ace in the hole. "Would you rather have someone like bakugo as this sergeant at arms?" I ask them

They think it over and I can see them shivering in that scenario. Momo walks to me slowly and kisses my jaw and lingers there for much longer than I thought she would. "I'm sorry for hitting you yesterday. I was going to tell you after school but… I guess this was better in a way" she says with a small smile.

I blush a little and say "apologies accepted." I turn to Iida and say "I will take on this job, although I might need a budget to repair damages from fights that I cannot control."

(The Next Day)

Were here in our homeroom classroom when Mr. Aizawa gives a little announcement.

"Today training will be a little different, you will have 3 instructors. Me, AllMight and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you."

Since I already know what is happening I ignore the rest of the speech and head to my locker. You see I didn't just ask for my leather suit like before but I wanted to continue the theme of Ghost Rider so I decided to honor all of them. Today I wanted to honor the Caretaker so I had them make a Western getup for me as well. I have 2 Taurus Model 44 Revolvers .44 Magnum and a Hatsan Escort WS-Guard Av Tüfeği Shotgun on my person for my weapons, and a trench coat to match my hat. I looked in the mirror and noticed I had grown a 5 o'clock shadow. It looks good for now but I prefer my goatee so I should shave later on. So I decide to walk out.

(Mina's POV)

I surrounded Momo with Tsuyu and Ochaco to figure out what's up with her.

"Ok, what's up with you and Justin? 2 days ago, you hit him with a metal bow-staff for no reason and now you blush every time you look at him. What gives?" I ask confused and exasperated. Personally I'm a little jealous that she was the one who got his attention. I'm starting to think that I might have a bit of a crush but that's just because he's handsome.

"It wasn't for no reason ok! I didn't appreciate what he did to me." She says a bit angry

"What did he do to you anyway? All we saw was him turning pink and then shooting you with a stream of flames." Ochaco says innocently

I look back to momo and noticed her blushing while looking away. I try to think what would make her do that until I remember what Justin said.

"Wait…didn't Justin say yesterday that his pink flames symbolize love and lust?" I ask them

Their eyes widen in surprise.

"That's right he did say that (ribbit)" Tsuyu says. A few seconds later she turns to Momo and asks very bluntly "Did he make you orgasm into a coma so he could win?"

Ochaco faints from having too much blood reach her face and I had gotten a nose bleed just from thinking about it.

"What was it like?!" I ask/scream to Momo as I shake her back and forth like a rag doll. Momo's eyes becoming swirls due to getting dizzy.

"I don't know ok, it happened in an instant. All I got was an intense warmth of pleasure and then I passed out." She says blushing "Anyways it's not like he can actually get any cooler or more handsome." She says with conviction

Im about to say otherwise until I heard a commotion.

"Hey Justin what happened to your costume? I thought it was made of leather." I hear Izuku say

"I have 3 costumes, my primary one that you saw yesterday and 2 others. This one honors a friend of mine over the states when I traveled through Texas one time." I hear Justin say

I and the others turn to look at him and we all immediately blush. I don't know if it's his voice, or if it's his cloths, but somehow he just became the sexiest guy here.

"Hey Justin, care to sit next to me on the bus?" I ask with a smile while internally I start to panic. ' _OMG why did I ask him that_.'

"Sure, why not? It's Mina right? I'm still trying to learn everyone's name here." He says with a smile which makes me blush a little bit.

"Yep. So I had a question about your quirk." I say while I see Momo waving her hands trying to make me not ask about her situation as we board the bus.

"Well…I'll try my best to answer your questions." He says as he sits down

"How does your quirk really work, you kind of gave us a quick notes version last time you explained it." I ask as the bus leaches forward.

He closes his eyes and lowers his head in thought which I happened to find very sexy for some reason. It takes him a while to think about it but in the end it was worth the wait.

"First let me ask you a question. Do you believe in the existence of a soul?" he asks me

I'm about to answer until Momo butts in.

"Of course they don't exist. Science has already proven that our memories, emotions and experience reside in our minds. The idea of a soul is just ridiculous." She says with conviction

I look to Justin and see something that I normally don't see in him… Disappointment. By the looks of Momo, she realizes that it's aimed at her and slightly flinches away.

"…when I transform into my skeletal form, everything of flesh is burned away, I have no brain, no heart, my lungs disappear, everything. That is, except for my flames. How is it possible to function in that form if I have nothing to control it with?" he asks everyone in the bus as he sees everyone listening in

Everyone is silent in the bus due to everyone wanting to know about his quirk. I even see Izuku writing in his journal. Finally Ochaco gives him an answer

"Is it because your flames is your soul?" she asks hopefully

I see him smile a bit which brings a flutter to my chest

"That is indeed correct. The flames that can change with my emotions is my soul. Every experience or memory I have gained over my life manifested within a colored flame. Being part empath with a mixture of my flames allows me to see all of your souls as well as an echo of your life as well. I try to keep that ability under wraps but sometimes it slips out… I need you all to promise me something." He says seriously which makes us gulp in suspense as the bus enters a tunnel giving it a haunting look

"Sure…no problem. What the promise?" I ask

"If were in a battle, and you see me transform with no warning into a mixture of Black, Red, and Yellow flames, do not try and stop me, and look away from the battle." He says which shocks those around him and confusion to others

"Why? Why would you want us to leave you behind?" I ask a bit worried.

"…because I turn into a monster… one that I have no control over… a monster with no remorse or sadness that uses my last resort weapon to its fullest potential… one I wish for you to never see less you decide to exile me from this land." He says with a deep sense of sadness and guilt. "Also I've been having a bad feeling all day today, so it's just in case."

Everyone's shocked into silence including myself. The bus stops and opens its doors as Justin leaves. Were confused for a bit until we look outside and notice that were here.

(My POV)

 **(This isn't just pure fiction that I'm telling you. With all the research that I have been doing, that actually is all of my theories and conclusions on what my quirk does.)** Anyways we enter the building and I almost shout out the first thing that pop into my head. **(If you want to know what that was, read the description of this chapter from the last one.)** So here I am listening in on the teachers as they explain the situation having to do with AllMight.

"Hey is AllMight alright. From the sound of things he sounds sick or injured." I say to them

They look a bit panicked but they had to say something so 13 handled it.

"He was injured about 5 maybe 6 years ago and he hasn't gotten any better yet." She explains

"Well next time you see hi can you tell him that I can heal him for you, my flames don't just burn." I say

"That fine and everything but I think it's time to continue the explanation." Eraser-Head says

I listen in on how our powers can be deadly and stuff until I fall down in pain.

("Momo's POV)

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH" someone screams

I turn to look at where that sound came from and see Justin writhing on the ground as Mina tries to see what is wrong.

"Justin, JUSTIN what's WRONG?!" Mina ask as she's freaking out

"You…need…to run…away" he says in painful grunts. Flames flickering once in a while.

"Why, what's wrong? Please Justin I just want to help you." Mina asks as she cries in tears seeing him in this much pain

"…there here." He whispers barely audibly.

"Who, who's here?" she asks a bit afraid. That changes when he turns into his skeletal form with flames flickering around him until 3 colors surround him which makes me pale.

Black…Red…and Yellow

He slowly stands up and turns to the stairs. He slowly walks to the top of them and opens his mouth in a scream.

" _ **VIIIIILLLLLLLAAAAAANNNNNSSSSS!**_ " he screams into the air in a demonic voice. **If you want a reference think of Fred Tatasciore voice from Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. or Nickolas Cages from the Ghost Rider Movies.**

He jumps into the air and lands in front of all the villains in the facility.

"What are you? Where is AllMight?" some weird guy asks

" _ **YOU…GUILTY**_!" Justin says as he points his finger at them all.

"I don't get it. Everyone, Kill him please? I'll wait here for AllMight." He says

Ones about to head towards him but he stand in front of her in a flash of speed and grabs her head. She stops paralyzed in fear unable to do anything.

" _ **LOOK INTO MY EYES…YOUR SOUL IS STAINED BY THE BLOOD OF THE INOCENT…FEEL THEIR PAIN**_!" he says and then sends flames from his eyes into her own. She screams in pain and horror for a few seconds and then falls limp. Justin drops her and most of them can see that her eyes are as black as charcoal or like burning embers. He then grabs two guns from his holster and we see them transform into bone like guns. He fires at one of the villains and out comes a ball of flames no smaller than an eyeball and yet when it hits them, he burns into ash.

(Mina's POV)

Man, I am riding on a roller coaster of emotions today. First I get super excited to go to this place. Then I start crying cause for some reason it broke my heart to see Justin in such pain only for that to turn into shock as he transforms. And when he used that move with his eyes…it scared me to be honest but not to the point of me being afraid of him. He's risking his life to save ours and if he has to end some of them to do so…then I will help him go through with the guilt he might face later on.

"What the hell is he doing? Heroes never kill, even if there villains. He must be one of those rogue Vigilantes we hear about that are from the United States. We have to stop him, no matter what it takes."Shoto says

"Are you insane? Look at him, he is literally risking his life to save us. Not only is he doing that, but he even warned us that this might happen today. Is he killing them? Yes he is, but it's only to protect us because I'm pretty sure that they would have done the same." Mina says to Shoto

"Kids, I want you to stay back. I'm going to help him as much as I can. 13, protect them." Eraser Head says to them.

(My POV)

My body is on auto pilot but my mind takes in all that it does. I see Eraser Head joining in the fight and looking towards me with his quirk active. I see his shock at how mine didn't deactivate but at least the spirit of the Ghost Rider sees that he is an ally. We continue our fight until that weird villain Nomu I think he was called came charging at me. I raise my hand to him and shot a stream of flames directly at his body. He screamed in pain but still struck my body and I slowly saw how his skin started to regenerate. Looking through my eyes I saw that there was hardly any humanity left to burn his soul if we were to use the penance stare so I thought of something quick and told the spirit my plan. He agreed and we went into action. That is we would have had we not crashed into the ground by his overhead hammer punch.

(E.H POV)

"JUSTIN!" I scream in despair as I see his skeleton scatter across the floor. I hear the others up on the stairs cry and scream in shock as well. The sounds of battle are across the stadium. It was probably that dark ghost villain taking some of them and dumping some of our students. I face the villains and scream "You BASTARDS!" I'm completely drained from using my quirk so much as well as when I was caught by that freak who broke my arm but I start to charge at them until I see something awe inspiring. I see how his bones start to form back and how his hands actually look like they're running back to his body. His suit is all but gone now, all that remains is his pants and I can see the flames around him. He cracks his neck back into place and shakes his finger in a no gesture. I see him rush Nomu and how he creates his flames around him into a tornado.

" _ **YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME? YOU CAN'T! AS YOU CAN SEE I HAVE NO LUNGS SO I DON'T HAVE TO BREATHE. BUT YOU DOOO."**_ I hear him say as the twister increases in heat. I hear his screams as he exerts himself and then silence. The flames die down and we see Nomu lying on the ground. Unmoving.

"He cheated" the guy with all of the hands stated

" _ **YOU ARE ALL GUILTY…COME AND PAY FOR YOUR SINS."**_

"Yea, that's not going to happen." He says as he rushes at him and grabs his head. The fire burning smaller and smaller as pieces of the bone start turning to ash.

(My POV)

'Crap, well you got any ideas on how we can stop him?' I ask the spirit within my mind

' _ **DON'T WORRY…I DELT WITH SOMEONE LIKE HIM BEFORE.'**_ He says with confidence to me.

He bursts with absolute power and was regenerating faster than the guy can decay it.

"No… no no no no NO! This isn't possible!" The villain says in alarm. The shadow villain grabs him from my/the Ghost Riders fingers "This isn't the end you fool. I'll be back, and I'll make sure to kill All Might! Do you hear me? I will kill him! And I'll kill you as well." he says as he disappears from sight as well as all of the other villains. The Spirit became satisfied with its thirst of Justice and Vengeance so retired to the very back of my mind. Due to my body overextending my energy I deform and fall flat on my face. I can hear someone calling out to me, but the darkness starts creeping in until I let it consume me.

(Mina's POV)

After the villains left and watching Justin deform, I run to his side. Afraid that I might hurt him I slowly raise his head and place it on my lap. Feeling his forehead I noticed that it's incredibly warm witch made me blush as I took in his upper torso. I shake my thoughts away and focus on the now. ' _Oh Justin, why did you do this. Was it for revenge, was it to protect, why did you risk your life for us?_ ' I continued to think. A few minutes later the ambulance comes and takes him along with Mr. Aizawa and 13 for medical attention. I don't know if he would be telling me what happened if I asked him, but I said to myself that I would be there for him, so I tell the others goodbye and leave so I can get ready for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 Tournament Training

(My POV)

Sunlight filters through the room as I try to open my eyes. Raising my hand to block out the sunlight I look around and notice the I.V. in my arm. Feeling a weight on my legs, I look down and gain a slight blush as I see Mina resting her head on them. Looking at her peaceful face brings a smile to my face.

"She has come to visit you for the past 2 days."

I turn my head a look at the kind looking elderly lady.

"You're a lucky man to find someone like her."

I start to blush from how she sees us as a couple.

"I-it's not like that. Sh-she's just a friend."

She raises a single eyebrow as pink flames start to flicker on my body.

"I see…well other than you overexerting yourself I would say that you came out of that experience quite well. At least, better than young Midoria over there" She states, pointing a finger at the bed opposite of me. I look at him and notice his arms wrapped up in casts. He's asleep but you can tell he is in pain with how his body reacts to it.

"Well, I just need to check a few more things in my office and then you can go on ahead back to class." She says as she leaves towards her little office.

I hear a slight moan signaling that Mina was waking up.

"Sleep well?" I ask

"huh?" she asks sleepily. It takes a few moments for her to wake up but she finally does.

"Justin?! Your OK!" She exclaims happily as she hugs me tightly.

"Can't…Breath…" I barely say as my soul leaves my body only for my ghost riders soul to grab it and shove it back in.

"Sorry Sorry, Sometimes I don't know my own strength." She says as she blushes.

We sit in silence until I ask the question that I need the answer to.

"How many did I end up killing, and when am I being shipped off?" I ask

"… 15 are reported dead, and 30 of them are in a comatose state although their eyes are like charcoal. Surprisingly, Eraser Head put in a good word for you so instead of an expulsion or probation, your being fined 500,000 Yin for damages caused and a week's worth of detentions."

I'm looking at her shocked into silence. Mouth wide open and on the floor. She giggles and puts a finger under my chin and shuts it for me. "Don't want you catching any flies now." She says with a giggle. "It turns out that the ones you ended up killing were of the worst and actually had bounty hunters after them for their cash reward. You are now the proud owner of 250,493,791 yin"

My head shakes in amusement considering the fact that with that kind of cash, I can eat ramen for 2 years straight and still have left over cash.

"So why were you killing all of those villains. I get that their bad guys, but I can't honestly see why that was necessary."

I close my eyes because I don't want her finding out about how I technically have 2 souls residing inside me so I go to one of my contingency stories…making it up as I go along.

(Mina's POV)

"Remember on the bus…how I told you and everyone else that me being part empath as well as how I control of my flames allows me to see your souls as well as an echo of your past?" He asks

I nod my head yes because to me that sounds pretty cool.

"Now imagine looking at one of the villains and seeing nearly every villainous act they have ever committed. Every robbery, every arson, every rape, murder, or torture they ever committed flowing towards you in endless waves, hearing the screams of all the innocents whose blood has been spilt." He says leaving me horrified and saddened all at once. "Now imagine all of that multiplied by ten since I'm especially sensitive towards those types of actions" he says making me turn a bleached pink from that thought alone. "Now…" _'Oh please don't tell me it can get any worse than that.'_ "Multiply that with the total amount of villains that were there. There's only so much hate that I can process at once that if there's too much of it, my logical side turns off and my body becomes purely instinctive with only one goal. To eliminate the threat"

(My POV)

I can see how I'm making her upset and uncomfortable, so I try to put it in a way to better explain it

".… think of it like this…the civilians are the red blood cells in a human body, the white blood cells are the heroes and the germs are the bad guys" she nods her head with the image of what I'm describing above her head in a little imaginary thought bubble.

"Now picture a virus coming in all of a sudden. The heroes can't fight it off because it's just too strong. The germs take advantage of this so run amuck." she nods her head for me to continue.

"Now imagine one single White Blood cell becoming golden. And anything he fights, dies. He goes up against the virus and fights the virus with everything he's got. He beats up the virus to the point that it decides to leave. But when the virus does leave, the white blood cell loses its gold and becomes smaller." She nods her head showing that she understands.

"… I'm the gold Cell."

"…OHHHHH" she finally says understanding where I was going with that little story "That's why you have been here for days, you ran out of energy."

You know in the show she is supposed to be some care-free, goofy character, but I can't help but find her intelligent side very sexy.

"Yea… so what did I miss during these past 2 days?" I ask her

"Well, we got our U.A. Sports Festival In about 2 weeks so you can help us train if you want."

"I don't know…my training regime is quite intense. Are you sure you can keep up?" I ask with a smile

"Of course, we can. We're not some fragile girls in need of a hero…we are heroes." She says with enthusiasm as she poses with a fist in the air.

"Hahaha ok then. What time is it right now?"

"5:30 in the afternoon." She replies

"well I can get you introduced to it. But by tomorrow, you need to come prepared for it."

"Alright then, lets get going." she says as I jump out of the bed

I see Mina blushing up a storm from my peripheral vision but I ignore it for now as I put on my shirt.

"ok meet me at the gym in an hour with who ever else wants to join. I need to go and get some things to prepare for you all."

"Ok then, see you soon." She says as she runs out of the room

(One Hour Later) **say it like the French guy in SpongeBob**

* * *

(Ochaco's POV)

Here I am with Mina as well as Izuku at the gym. It's amazing how fast recovery girl can heal wounds. Justin comes up in his motorcycle with a giant duffle bag on his back. He sees us and walks up to us after parking it in the bike rack.

"Hey guys, you ready for the workout of a lifetime?" he asks

"Yep were ready to go." I tell him

"Alright then…" he says as he pulls out 3 bags from his duffle bag. "This is going to be your training gear for the next 2 weeks. Go ahead and put these on in the locker rooms. Don't worry if there to big, they automatically change to fit you." He says as he starts taking off his jacket revealing a similar pair of cloths.

"Ummm…how is this going to help us?" I ask hesitantly.

He chuckles at me for a moment making me blush in embarrassment. "there's no need to be embarrassed ochaco so you can ask whatever you want. Ill explain how they help when you get back." He says as he starts stretching. I decide to go with it and head in to the locker room. 5 minutes later were back out and Justin holds a remote in his hand.

"This is the latest training gear created. In my hand is a remote. Let me show you what it does." He says as he pushes a button. All of a sudden, I feel heavier. My movements are slow and it feels as if I can't breathe.

"What did you just do Justin?!" Mina asks surprised.

"That was me adding 50 pounds into your shirts as well as 25 in your wrist bands. That's you trying to lift 100 pounds right now. This is at beginner's level for you guys but since I have been doing this for a while my settings are completely different." He says with a smile as if this didn't even bother him.

"Really…how much are you lifting?" Izuku asks

"Over 500 pounds. 100 in each of my wrist bands and 300 in my shirt." He says.

We all just fall flat on our faces for how insane he is although we immediately regret it on how me and Mina can barely get up when izuku gets up way faster than I thought.

"Oh, well this is a surprise. How much do you normally lift Izuku?" Justin asks him

"About 100 on the barbells." He says

"Wow that is a lot. Well better increase it for you then." He says as he messes with some dials on the remote and pushes the button again. Izuku immediately hits the floor and struggles to get up but manages to do so after a minute.

"You now have 100 on your shirt and 50 on your wrist bands." He states as he throws the remote into a locker and lock it in there with a key.

"The first part of your training is to train your body. The more you become physically fit, the easier and longer your powers will be of use to you." He says in a lecturing tone.

"So now, we will all be doing my extreme training regime… 100 sit-ups, 100 push-ups, 100 squats, and a 2k run every other day. On the days we don't do these exercises, we will focus solely on your powers and how we can improve on them. You may feel like you want to die, but that is when you push yourself even more and go beyond you're limits. We are heroes so no matter the task we are the given, we must complete them…Plus Ultra." He says with passion and conviction.

"PLUS ULTRA!" we all say in excitement

(2 hours later)

(My POV)

"Come on guys, get up. Were almost done with the run." I yell at them from behind. They look like they're ready to collapse in exhaustion. When they all pass the finish line, they all collapse onto the floor.

"Good job guys, you did a fantastic job." I tell them with a thumb up.

"I think I died." Mina says out of breath

"Nope you did not. Now there's one more thing you need to know for your training. You are not allowed to remove your weighted gear during the 2 weeks unless you are getting ready for bed. I understand it would look weird to walk around in you training cloths so you should wear something light over them."

"WHAT?! But WHY?!" Ochaco yells out in surprise, anger, and exasperation.

"All will be revealed at the end of training. Now go home and get some rest. You will need it for tomorrow." I say as I leaves the gym and gets on my Motorcycle.

(Narrators POV)

(Uploading Training Montage…Loading complete…selecting Montage song…Song selected… now playing Vince Dicola-Training Montage (Rocky IV))

0:01

Sun rises above the horizon. Our heroes awaken from their alarms going off. As they get dressed for the day they show their discomfort from yesterday's activities.

0:18

A look of determination shines through all of them as they rush out the door. They run as fast as they can to the gym to warm up for their training. Beautiful scenery fly by as they run focused on their goal.

0:39

Reaching their destination, they all take in a breath and walk in to see a sight to behold.

0:48

Justin bench pressing with 500 pounds above him. They watch as his muscles ripple in power and strength as he lifts the bar up and down. He places the bar upon the rack, sits upward and takes a drink of water from his bottle. When he finishes drinking the water, he turns to look at them with a smile on his face.

1:07

"Alright, let's get to work" he says with both joy and seriousness

1:12

Scenes fly-by of them doing sit ups, pushups, squats and runs over the 2 weeks. Others show of him training Ochaco with keeping her quirk active longer even though it makes her through up as well as training Mina with improving and creating new skills with her acid.

1:22

Another shows him training them in hand to hand combat. Some of it is Kung Fu, others are karate.

1:35

This scene shows them eating lunch and coming up with ways to improve their skills while Justin secretly increases their weighted cloths in the corner

1:46

This scene shows them studying in class because this is a school, even if there all training for the Festival.

2:05

This scene shows them running around the city at fast pace as they reach mountain with 100,000 stairs

2:17

They look at each other and nod their heads before they all start to run up it. Step after step they march forward and upward to the top knowing they can do this.

2:34

As they reach the half way point they become out of breath and struggle to complete the task, but with their conviction and determination they keep on pushing throughout the pain and ace in their bodies.

2:48

As they reach the top, they see Justin with a smile on his face, pride showing through his eyes and Head bands with a print of a flaming skull above the school logo on the center in his hands.

2:58

He slowly walks up to them and helps them stand. He then walks behind them and places the headbands on their foreheads while tying them securely.

"I am so proud of you all. From now on, you must continue your training on your own. But even if we part ways, these headbands will symbolize the friendships we have forged through are blood sweat and tears. I can now say with confidence, that you will be the greatest heroes of all time."

3:20

They all smile at each other and jump in the air in celebration as the sun sets

(Ending Montage Sequence)

* * *

(My POV)

I'm riding with Mina on my motorcycle back to her house because I hadn't realized we ran that far. She's screaming with joy behind me and I can't help but smile. We reach her house and I park it so she can get off.

"Thank you Justin for Everything." She says with a smile.

"No problem, I never actually helped anyone train before but I had a lot of fun." I say with a smile

She hugs me unexpectedly and I freeze up for a moment.

"It's not just that, you saved all of our lives 2 weeks ago and you have been so kind and understanding to us. I may act all happy and easy going but that's all just a mask. I never felt like I had a true friend before because of how I look and what I can do but with you I can honestly say that I feel happy and safe around you. You're my best friend and I wouldn't have it any other way." She says as tears of joy fall from her eyes as she buries her head in my chest

I smile and hug her back. Over the past 2 weeks I felt like I was falling in love with her. I figured when I woke up in the nurse's office 2 weeks ago, I was just having a teenage crush but now…

"Are you sure about that…I can think of a much better way." I say with a mischief smile though she couldn't see

"What do you mean by th-mff…" she says in curiosity and then into surprise as I kissed her on the lips.

Her lips are as soft and smooth as silk chocolate while they taste of bubble gum. I have my eyes closed but I can only imagine here eyes must be as wide as saucers. I can feel her arms wrap around me as she pulls me closer to her. the lack oxygen has me depart from them and breath short and quiet breaths as I open my eyes to see her do the same.

"I know I probably botched this up by not asking you this yet but I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend. You don't have to answer yet because this is a huge decision so I'll give you till at least the end of the tournament to tell me how you feel about that." I say as I kiss her hand and put on my sunglasses.

"See you tomorrow." I say with a smile as I ride of into the night back to my home.

(Mina's POV)

'…he kissed me.' Is all I can think of as I watch him drive of down the street. My cheeks as well as my face lights up in a fuscia color though I have a bright smile. I turn around and enter my home when I see my mom and dad standing in front of me. My father, has a quirk that makes him a Minotaur with my blackish yellowish eyes while my mom is pink skinned due to her quirk being acidic so her skin is a side effect.

"So…who was that boy that brought you back and kissed you goodnight?" My father asks in a deep and gruff voice.

"uhhh… his name is Justin Blaze and he's a classmate at school." I say hesitantly

"Is he your boyfriend?" my mother asks sweetly while my father flinches at the idea of me having one.

"No no no no He is not my boyfriend…well not yet at least." I say with my blush back in full.

"What do you mean by that?" he asks angrily yet almost like a whisper as if he was off to war.

"Well… he confessed his feeling to me just now and he understood that it would take a while for me to get my thoughts in order so told me that I could tell him how I feel after the Festival."

My parents have both their eyebrows raised at that.

"Well…he must be very kind to consider your feelings as well. I would very much like to meet him someday." Mom tells me with a smile

"Yea me too…now where did I put my shotgun?" he says as he walks away.

I smack my palm to my head and walk into the kitchen for supper.

* * *

(The Next Day)

(My POV)

Ahhh… I can feel the lust of battle and glory in the air as I prepare for this tournament. I look around the room and notice how everyone is nervous and worried about this. good thing I told Mina and the others about their training

 _(Flashback)_

" _Alright guys this is the day we make a stand and shout to the world "Here I Am". But first I must tell you 2 things"_

" _What do you need to tell us."_

" _Well first off, I was secretly adding weight to your gear. Enough to make it seem like you still had the same amount while in reality it wasn't the case."_

" _What do you mean by that?" Ochaco asks_

" _Everyone…I want you to go into the locker room, take of your weighted cloths, and come back here."_

 _They look confused but do so anyways. Once they returned to me I motioned them to follow me outside._

" _Alright everyone, Jump as high as you can."_

 _They all look at each other and shrug their shoulders. They bend their knees and jump, cracking the sidewalk from their lift off. I can see how everyone is shocked and starts to panic when they start falling. They land with a boom in a crater, but they are ok._

" _WHAT WAS THAT!?" Mina asks me in shock and surprise_

" _That is a result of your training. You are now faster, stronger, and more durable than any hero, heck I think that you all could give All-Might a run for his money." I say as they all smile at each other_

" _However, you need to learn how to control your new-found strength which is why I had you all come here before we have to be at the stadium so let's get to work." I say with a serious look._

 _(Flashback End)_

To be honest I just did that training to help them increase their stamina and endurance, I didn't actually think that it would literally make them into the next Saitama or Son Goku.

"Justin, are you ready for this tournament?" Kirishima asks me exitedly

"Hell, yea man. Can't wait to see who we can battle." I say with fire burning in my eyes.

"OH MY GOD Justin your eyes are on Fire!" Izuku says in worry for me.

"Stand back!" Momo says and make a fire extinguisher while firing it. 10 seconds later I'm covered head to toe in white foam.

"…You guys do realize, I can control flames…right?" I ask the room in general as I create more flames to get rid of the foam. Momo and Izuku blush in embarrassment.

"Sorry, forgot about that." Momo says

"Everyone get your game faces on, we'll be entering the arena soon"

I Sit and watch as how Todoroki basically claims war on Midoria and smile when I see the determination in his eyes shining through. We stand and march through the tunnel as were introduced to the stadium. To gain attention, I send balls of multicolored flames into the air and have them explode into different images. The crowd cheers even harder at that display. We gather around into a group as were introduced to the umpire Midnight. I must admit she is beautiful but not really what I want in a woman.

"For the student pledge, we have Justin Blaze." She speaks into the microphone

I become shocked at this because I thought Bakugo was supposed to do this pledge. I swallow my nervousness with a loud gulp and start to ascend the stairs. I approach the microphone and clear my throat. Doesn't really help how Bakugo made all of 1-B hate us.

"To be honest I didn't even know I was supposed to give a pledge. I guess that I should just do what any hero should do in a difficult situation…and that it to improvise…"

I stop and wait for all the laughing to calm down from my little joke.

"No matter what we face in this tournament… I can proudly say that we will all be winners." I speak

There is murmuring within the crowd due to confusion

"True, there will be those that will not win the events…but they will win my eternal respect to them. Some of my classmates have unbelievable power while other…not so much…but as long as they give it there very best, then they will have already won. Improving their skills, gaining confidence, making friends…that is the very essence of what this tournament is all about. I pledge to unite us all so that we may overcome any challenge given to us and to show you all…what we are truly willing to give to you…Thank you." I finish as I turn around. I become nervous since the stadium is silent but become relieved when they all cheer. I look towards 1-B and notice they are looking at me. I nod my head in acknowledgement and they all start to smile.

Midnight starts us of with announcing the Obstacle Race and has us go to the starting line.

I look at the top of the archway for the count down. Gathering power in my hands.

"Beep…"

"Beep…"

"Beep…"

"AND BEGIN!"

* * *

 **Next time on Ghostly Hero…the tournament starts…that's it. What did you expect a super long explanation? Well boo hoo.**


	4. Chapter 4

This story is on Pause until further notice. If you are reading this please continue your support towards me by reading my other works. I am currently focused on the RWBY story Multiverse Extravaganza. If you are waiting for a story, that one will have the most updates.

Thanks again for your support on my stories.

Sincerely,

Oberon1211


End file.
